


Chairman Meow meets Little One

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: It’s been a few weeks since Magnus and Alec adopted their Warlock son. Little One is a few months old and Chairman Meow is still adjusting to his presence.*I don't own any of these characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted to Tumblr before BTEN was released.

Chairman Meow heard the front door open and lifted his head excitedly. Upon hearing the two voices he knew so well, he jumped off the couch and hurried to intercept Magnus and Alec and get some cuddles.

Except he didn’t get his cuddles. Because when he ran to Magnus and Alec, he stopped and froze, the fur on his back bristling. His human was carrying the little, blue skinned, blue haired, goat horned Warlock they had brought home recently. Chairman didn’t like the tiny being. At all.

It made lots of noise and smelled funny. And all it ever did was lay around all day. It didn’t do anything except cry and steal all of Magnus’s and Alec’s time and attention. Chairman Meow had warmed up to Alec easily because while he took away of some of Magnus’s time, he made up for it by feeding the Chairman and giving him all the cuddles he could ever want. So Alec was alright. But this new thing, a baby is what he thought Magnus had called it, was a different story. It didn’t make up for stealing away Magnus and Alec in any way.

Chairman Meow sat in the corner and sulked, watching them take the baby to the guest bedroom where its bed was. He thought if he waited patiently, he could waylay Alec and Magnus after they put the baby to bed. But after coming out of the baby’s bedroom, they immediately stepped into their own bedroom across the hall. Chairman sprinted for the bedroom door but just wasn’t quick enough. He slammed into the door just after it shut and ended up laying on the floor while his head stopped spinning. 

When his head cleared, he scratched at the door and wailed pitifully for a few minutes. And got no response. He knew that meant Magnus and Alec were too preoccupied to be paying attention and his attempts were futile. So he sat in front of the bedroom for several more minutes, hanging his head dejectedly. Until something caught his attention.

It was coming from the baby’s bedroom. A small mewling sound he at first thought was another kitten. He darted through the crack in the door, looking around hurriedly for the other cat. It wasn’t until he made it halfway into the room that he realized the sounds were coming from the tall, cage like structure situated next to the rocking chair. He used the diaper bag on the floor to launch himself into the rocking chair so he could look and see what was making the noise.

He was shocked to see that it was the baby making the noise, apparently in its sleep. Chairman almost jumped back down to leave the room, but another pitiful whimper made him stop. He sat back on his haunches and watched the tiny thing for a moment, his head tilted in curiosity. He supposed the baby was alright. It certainly looked as pitiful and helpless as a kitten. And currently it’s face was lightly scrunched up in its sleep.

Without thinking, Chairman jumped across the small gap and caught the edge of the crib, pulling himself through the bars easily. He approached the tiny being cautiously. Once he was only a few inches away, he reached out a paw and gently touched the baby’s head. It was soft and so fragile. And when the baby turned its head and lifted its tiny little hand up to reach for Chairman, he felt himself melt inside.

Chairman didn’t think before he made his decision. He curled his body around the baby’s head and started purring, being careful not to get too close. Even he knew the baby didn’t need to be breathing in any of his loose fur. His purring calmed the baby down immediately. It stopped whimpering and settled back into a fitful sleep. Chairman settled himself into the mattress and closed his eyes, finally content for the first time in days.

The next morning, Alec and Magnus woke up and were shocked to see that they had slept all night without being woken by their adopted son. They each threw on a pair of pajama bottoms and hurried across the hall to the baby’s room. They were shocked to find Chairman Meow sleeping in the crib with Little One. They stared down at the sight for a very long moment before they smiled at each other and left the room, their arms wrapped around each other and whispering plans for a quiet, peaceful good morning coffee.


End file.
